sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Trent Sawyer
Trent Sawyer, is a Navy SEAL and Special Warfare Operator First Class of Bravo Team, and is referred to as B4, or Bravo 4. Season 1 In Tip of the Spear Trent is seen as a member of the team that takes part in the mission that sees Nate Massey getting killed in action. In Other Lives he joins the SEALs in an op to prove the Syrian governments Involvement in the creation of a deadly nerve-agent. After Syrian soldiers threaten to storm the building and kill innocent survivors Jason asks his men to stay behind and fight, Trent and the others agree and stay behind. In Boarding Party he's a member of the unit rescuing a hijacked boat crew. After Jason eliminates a hostile that has barricaded himself in a locked room he checks the pirate's status and confirms his death. In Ghosts of Christmas Future Trent and the others hunt for Luka Baljic but are burnt after an observation mission. In Collapse he joins his crew on a mission to evacuate the US Embassy in Sudan which is threatened to be overrun by protesters. After a series of missions to secure various American citizens Trent and the others have to evade a wild mob that seemingly threatens to destroy their car. Season 2 Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. Days later they are all called far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. After their de-briefing, Sonny goes on about how he is excited to watch a UT football game. When he leaves the room Brock informs everyone the game has already taken place, and the gang decides to mess with him. Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. Sonny's bet with everyone turns into a drinking game. And it isn't until the next night does he find out he has been duped. Bringing this up on their walk over to Vadim Tarasov. Once inside the Team goes room to room, only to find Vadim Tarasov in a final secret room. He reaches for the gun and Jason shoots him Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome Bravo team is looking over new candidates to add an additional member to their team. Days later after being tasked with taking over a ship holding hostages, Jason finally agrees to go with Ray's plan, leading to a successful outcome. Later, Jason introduces Vic Lopez to the team. The Strength of the Wolf Trent on the rest of bravo team after finishing a mission in Afghanistan returned home to testify on behalf of Lisa in front of the review board. Unbecoming an Officer N0tes * Special Warfare Operator First Class Trent Sawyer * SO1 Trent Sawyer is a recipient of 2 Silver Stars, 3 Bronze Stars with a Combat "V", and 2 Purple Hearts. Never Out of the Fight * Trent has been shown multiple times to be Bravo Team's most medically resourceful member, with advanced first-aid and triage training. **Triages a Yemen girl while the team taken over her house, looking for a cell phone.Pattern of Life **Treats a shot Mexican drug dealing inside a chruch. Santa Muerte ** In Manila, Philippines, triages victims after an explosion at a bar, including Clay Spenser. Paradise Lost ** Stitching up Jason's cheeck, while flying back from Dhaka, Bangladesh. Unbecoming an Officer * But does not treat Sonny Quinn after being hit with a shrapnel geared. Trivia * Tyler Grey serves as one of the show's military advisors. * Tyler Grey, who plays Trent Sawyer a.k.a Bravo 4, is a former US Army Ranger. He served in the 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Battalion as a sniper. He was medically discharged after sustaining injuries from an improvised explosive device in 2005. His wounds are noticeable on his right forearm. Appearances }} References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Navy SEAL Category:United States Navy Category:BUD/S Category:Bravo Team